Namahage (demon category)
The Namahage is a category of demon encountered in Ōkami. They fall under the Fallen Demons category of demons. Description The Namahage category is one of the native types of demons of Kamui. They all have straw raincoats and masks, but the design and color of the mask varies between variations of Namahages. Variations Namahage The weakest type, this demon is depicted as the embodiment of loneliness in snowy lands. It seeks living beings and attack them. When one encounters a Namahage, is recommended that that person plays dead, as this demon regards the indolent as allies and cease their guards. Namahage "Namahage are the embodiment of the loneliness inherent in snowy lands. Raising a terrifying voice, they seek out and attack living things. If you cross paths with one, you should play dead. They regard the lazy as friends and are lulled into a false sense of security." Blade Namahage The Blade Namahage is the stronger variation of the usual Namahage. A legend holds that a samurai tried to vanquish the Blade Namahage. With a nearby brush, he destroyed its blade while it was distracted. The Namahage, with its weapon lost, fled the scene and promise to return. Blade Namahage "They say you should play dead if confronted by a Namahage, but it can be quite fearsome to hide in plain sight of an armed foe. A legend tells of a samurai that tried to banish the Namahage. He attacked its blade with a nearby brush while it was distracted. Without its weapon, it grew afraid and left, promising to reform." Bucket Namahage The Bucket Namahage is another variation of the Namahage category. Burrowing underground with its drum, it can raise its drumsticks and attack while itself is invulnerable. It can also create shockwaves and firing short-ranged blasts with its drum. The Bucket Namahage is said to trap victims inside its bucket. When one flees a Bucket Namahage, that person is recommended to make a sound, then silently take a step away, as the demon will flee when it cannot find the source of the sound. Bucket Namahage "Anyone who has seen the land blanketed in deep snow, beware. Namahage hide under the snow and trap victims in their buckets. When fleeing them, clap once and take a step away. They will flee when they do not see the source of the sound." Umbrella Namahage The Umbrella Namahage is the flying variation of Namahage. While airborne, it can fire projectiles with its flutes. Legend holds that a man was attacked by an Umbrella Namahage during a blizzard. But he pointed out that it is actually too windy for creatures to be out flying. The Umbrella Namahage, realizing this, left the man in embarrassment. Umbrella Namahage "Legend tells of flying Namahage, who are often shown with umbrellas. One tale describe a man who was attacked during a snowstorm. He said, 'It is too windy for Namahage to be out flying'. Hearing this, the Namahage left the scene in embarrassment. We can assume that they won't show themselves when it is windy." Cannon Namahage The Cannon Namahage is the last and strongest variation of the Namahage. With its floating heads, it can fire lasers from them and attack opponents with kicks and vertical slaps. Unlike other variations of Namahage, the Cannon Namahage does not befriend lazy people or cowards, instead it admonish them for their indolence and frightening them to scare bravery into cowards. Cannon Namahage "The Cannon Namahage is a strange beast, indeed. He doesn't care about the lazy, gravitating instead toward cowards and sissies, screeching and bellowing to scare some bravery into their victims. You might say they're rather kind, considering the circumstances." Bestiary entries Trivia *The Namahage is based off of a Japanese tradition, when during New Year's Eve, men dressed like Namahage will march in pairs or threes going door-to-door making rounds of peoples' homes, admonishing children who may be guilty of laziness or bad behavior. * Category:Enemies